


Livermore

by Xinessf



Category: The Bletchley Circle: San Francisco (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-08-26 06:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16676086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xinessf/pseuds/Xinessf
Summary: This story is placed in San Francisco and nerbay. I looked for information and dates on the internet in order to do it as much truthful as possible, but it is an imaginary story anyway.Everything start with a briefcase taken by mistake; but the thing gets complicated when our girls figure out that this briefcase belongs to a dangerous man...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a big fan of Stephen King and also of drama, so I beg your perdon if I went too far.  
> Again, sorry about the mistakes you can find here (and you will for sure), I really try to write properly but spanish (my mother tongue) and english are very different.  
> And to conclude, I hope you enjoy the story as much I am enjoying writing it.

**CHAPTER ONE**

 

The smoke crowded round Millie’s face while she was reading, enjoying a quiet evening to herself. She really needed one day alone, listen to some music, read and drink as much as necessary to clear her feelings up, with nobody whispering “slow down, Millie” around. Anyway, this day passed by, and it wasn’t enough to end this conversation with herself.

She suddenly heard a tinkle, and Jean came into the house one second after.

-Hello dear – Millie said with a big smile while standing up. Perhaps she needed that time in solitude, but with Jean around she felt much happier and crisper – How was your talk?

-Hi. Ah, it was awesome! That Bolton was a very interesting man!

Jean just arrived from Berkeley, a nearby city, where she went for a talk at the Bancroft Library. The talk was about Herbert Eugene Bolton, the founder of the library.

-Nice. Did you visit the city?

-No, I haven’t had time…

-I see – Millie answered smirking – I bet you spent all your time off wandering around the library.

-Girl… what can I say? You know me by heart, I guess – Jean smiled back – Let me show you the books I bought! I’m sure you’ll love it.

-Yeah! Want some bourbon?

-Sure – She rested her briefcase atop the table and opened it. – What the hell…?

Millie turned around and saw how Jean, bewildered, stared at the briefcase. She reached out and took a man’s shirt from inside.

-Blimey…

-Where on earth have my books ended up?!

-Well, probably in a stranger’s man’s hands. Here – the woman handed her a glass, which Jean took keenly. – What else’s inside?

Jean took everything out: a pair of socks, a packet of cigarettes, one envelope and a military uniform.

-It seems our man’s a soldier.

-But… How can I have my briefcase back?

-Don’t know… Let me see that envelope, maybe there’s some address or name on it. Oh, wow… no name inside.

Millie showed her a sheet all cover in illegible symbols.

After a while, both women left their inquiry impossible and started to cook: Iris and Hailey were having dinner with them. Hailey had asked for a proper British dinner so they couldn’t deny.

-You stole the law enforcement! Attagirl!! – Said Hailey ecstatic when the women told them about the briefcase.

-Hailey! – exclaimed Iris. She knew the girl for a long time but she couldn’t help but get aghast every time Hailey said that kind of things.

-Well, I didn’t exactly steal it!  It was by mistake. Besides, I will returned it as soon as I figure out how.

-Oh, please, Jean, let me have this sheet! I want to know what’s in.

-No way – Denied the older emphatically.

-Come on, man!!! Only one night!

-Jean – Chimed in Millie – You can’t do anything about it tonight anyway…

-Millie, you’re not helping at all – Iris looked at Millie, exasperated.

Millie raised her hands and looked away – Ok, Hailey, you’re on your own.

-No! Millie, you’re taller than them, use your force from there.

They look each other and finally burst out in laughter.

-Oh…Hailey… - sighed Jean – witty girl… Ok, keep it. But you only have one day, so you’d better be quick finding it out.

\- Yes!! Crushing victory!! – exclaimed an euphoric Hailey, highing five with Millie.

\- Don’t tempt fate, young lady – Iris clearly disapproved Jean’s decision.

When the Americans left the house, Millie locked up the door and turned on her heels, looking fondly at Jean.

-You’ve made her veeery happy tonight.

-Oh, it is very easy make Hailey happy. I just hope this sheet doesn’t end up filthy by chocolate, jam, petrol or something like that…

-Hahahaha, I know – Millie lingered staring at Jean; her smile trailed off. She really enjoyed having dinner with her. She mostly enjoyed sharing a house with her… sharing her life with her. Suddenly, she realised that she wanted more of Jean; no, she needed more _from_ Jean, from their relationship. That feeling, lurked at first, had snuck up on her from the moment they travelled together, and now it hovered upon her so thick, so overwhelming that she barely could tackle it: she was utterly in love with the woman in front of her.

-Millie? You ok? – Jean asked, stewed over Millie’s look.

-Yes, it’s just… I hope we don’t get in troubles… after all, we’ve just stolen the law enforcement – She smiled weakly. No need to let Jean know tonight. Maybe… fourteen years onward.


	2. CHAPTER TWO

**CHAPTER TWO**

 

 

Millie tapped the hood of the car Hailey was under, doing mechanical things that Millie didn’t understand.

-Hey, you, how are you doing?

-Millie! You’re here! How come? I’m doing well – Hailey stood up in a jump, always beaming.

-What do you mean _how come_? I met up with Jean here at your place after you both go to the police with the briefcase.

-Did you? – Hailey looked away, thoughtful – She didn’t drop by.

-What? She was about to leave our house to pick you up when I went out… it was about twelve.

-It’s been a while – Hailey checked her wristwatch – you think she’s fine?

\- Yes, she has probably bumped into something more important to do… I’m gonna check the house, tho, just in case.

\- Let me get rid of this uniform, will you? I’ll go with you. Four hours is too much time even for Jean.

-How is your investigation coming, by the way? – Millie asked her during the route.

-Pfff – Answered reluctantly Hailey – I have nothing.

-Mmm – grumbled Millie – Sorry dear.

The women parked in the front door, and as soon as they went out of the car, they realised something was wrong: the door was half-opened. They looked at each other just for a second, and rushed off running all at once.

-Jean! – Millie’s voice, normally confident and seductive, was a dread yell.

When they turned the lights on, they couldn’t help but gape around the room: everything was a mess, cover in papers, furniture upside down, broken glasses everywhere, all the liquor they have was spilt all over the floor. “ _War is here again”_ thought Hailey for a second. Millie reacted quicker and ran through the lounge towards the bedroom.

-JEAN!! – Her guts swooped down and she held her breath until she checked both rooms – she isn’t here. - Led by panic, she grabbed the only unbroken bottle they left and dashed it against the wall – Fuck!

-Millie, calm down! – Hailey scooted and grabbed her arm softly.

\- Hailey, somebody broke into the house! All our underwear is scattered over the fucking floor! And Jean’s gone!

She started to cry, clinging Hailey’s arms very hard to keep herself straight, but she finally winced and knelt on the floor, not even noticing the small glasses tearing her skin. She wailed out of control, silently asking for her friend to be safe and sound.

-Millie, we don’t know if she has been kidnapped. Let me call Iris first, please, she can help us to sort it out. – The younger woman stood up and phoned her friend _(“thank God phone’s working”_ ) and left Millie disconsolate stranded on the floor.

-Hailey, you have to go out of there right now – Iris was yelling at Hailey – They probably were after that goddamn briefcase.

\- I thought just the same. But Millie… Iris, this has torn her apart.

\- Hailey, drag her along outside!!

Hailey hung up and did what Iris said, straight to her place. Once there, they wait for Iris to come while they swallowed whiskey trying to quite their nervous down.

-Let’s have a look to those codes again – Said Iris, attempted to be calmed. – Millie, focus, we need you here.

The woman was daydreaming, with one hand resting in her collarbone, the other holding a glass so hardly that her knuckles were white.

-Do you recognise any of these symbols? Ring any bell?

She crept and kept her eyes on the sheet of paper. All of a sudden, her gaze turned into deepen.

-I… I’m not quite sure but I’d dare to say it’s Slavic.

-There is! We have something here! – Hailey said in a lively way.

-Are you fucking kidding me? – Millie couldn’t restrain her mouth – We don’t have anything at all, Hailey!

-Ey, Millie, pull yourself together – cut Iris off with a tough gaze – Don’t put the blame on Hailey.

-I don’t blame her, Iris, but this we have here? This is shit! We can do nothing just because we know it was written by a Slav

-Well, we can do nothing lashing out against each other, either, can’t we?

Millie sighed and shook her head reluctantly.

-Sorry…I’m so sorry Hailey… I just… I can’t lose her.

-I know, we both know, Millie – the younger reached out and held Millie’s hands into hers. Millie detected the black and blue fingerprints in Hailey’s forearms.

-Oh, Hailey, bloody hell, I’m sorry I did this to you.

-What? No no, it’s fine, Millie, I didn’t even notice! – Hailey smiled widely.

Millie nodded, appreciating that the girl played down her bad behavior.

-Guys, look at the envelope. – Iris beckoned to them - It belongs to Berkeley University, the name is right here.

-It makes sense; Jean went to its library yesterday. They probably changed the briefcase at the train in the way back.

-Well, let’s start from that point. Iris and I will go to Berkeley tomorrow morning and you can stay here and try to find this Slavic mess out. And when I say _Here,_ I really mean _Here_ , in my place, no furtive sorties to yours, neither the street.

-For once Hailey’s been sensible. Those guys out there know about your home, so probably know about you, too.

Millie nodded, fed up with arguing. Besides, she had to admit that they were right: as much as she wanted to find where Jean was, she was in danger, too, and if something happened to herself, the odds for Jean getting away from wherever she was, would lessen. So she held back tears, sipped another tot of whiskey and tried to focus on the sheet.


	3. CHAPTER THREE

 

**CHAPTER THREE**

 

_In the meantime…_

-Hey! Wake up!

Jean came to her senses when frozen drops of water splashed her face. She opened her eyes and tried to focus on the shape straddled a chair in front of her. After a couple of blinking, she was able to speak aloud.

-Who are you? Why am I here? – Jean looked at the man in front of her. He was tall, good-looking, brawny and smiling.

-You’re here because you have something that is not yours.

-You’re clearly misled; you must have confused me with another woman.

-With whom must I have to confuse you, Ms. McBrien?

She baffled stared the man while he showed her the access card she used to the talk in the library, with her name written on it.

-Do you have my briefcase?

-So you have mine. – the man smiled and stood up to get close to Jean, who was sat on the floor with the hands tied behind her back.

-I don’t. I gave it to the police.

-It’s not true… Police doesn’t give a shit about a goddamn briefcase.

-I saw your uniform so I thought it was important.

The man sized the situation up and frowned. Jean flinched, but the man pulled her up by her blouse anyway, and dragged her along to the chair.

-I can see that you are a clever woman, Ms. McBrien, so you must know by now that you’re in trouble. But probably you don’t know I’m in trouble, too. I need that briefcase right now. So please, lady, don’t mess things up. Where’s the briefcase?

-I told you, it’s in police’s hands.

The guy smacked Jean with a quick movement, catching her by surprise.

-Wrong answer. Where the fuck is my goddamn briefcase?

-What else do you want me to say? It’s in the police station.

This time, the man slapped her much more violently, his hand flying straight to Jean’s cheek in less than a second. She couldn’t stifle a whine. If she said the truth, Hailey would be in danger, besides she couldn’t betray one of her girls; the only way out was keep lying and pray for being convincing.

-It’s true! I don’t have it!

The man sighed and kept calm for a second, but all of a sudden, he lashed out and gave her a hard punch in the same cheek, making her body fly. She landed two meters farther, hitting her shoulder hardly against the tough floor.

-I’m tired of you, bloody bitch! – The man was shouting while Jean shuddered, hunched over after the punch.

-Please…

He pulled her up by the blouse so violently that some of the buttons burst in a glittering rain. In a fit of rage, the man dash Jean onto the wall so she hit her nape very hard. Before she recovered, he punched the woman in the lower belly with the left fist followed by an elbow straight to the brow, with an expert military fight movement. The woman bent and knelt, utterly knock out.

-They are going to kill me if the envelope doesn’t appear, but I’m gonna kill you first, I swear.

-I don’t know where your bloody envelope is! – cried Jean out of breath. Drops of blood rolled down her wounded face and ended up spread on the cold floor. She opened her eyes and, when she realised that blood belonged to herself, she got really scared; the worst part was that the crazy man was far from finished with her.

The man tangled his fingers into Jean’s hair and squeeze it, tilting her head back forcefully.

-There are many ways I could make you talk: splinters under your nails, tiny cuts made with broken glasses all over your smoothie skin, fill your body up with petrol through your mouth (or maybe not through your mouth, you know what I mean…). I don’t know, ma’am, I consider myself a creative man. But as I said, I have no long till they know about the envelope. -He released Jean’s hair with a shove, throwing her down, and frowned – I’m in a rush. I won’t be creative.

The man headed the door and left Jean alone in the dirty room. Fear kicked in, she was no longer sure about her strength. Cramps were everywhere because her arms, tied together, hurt like hell; her tights and blouse had tears, and blood made her eyes burn. She knew she has to save some time but that man wouldn’t listen. Besides, she was so scared that she couldn’t help but tremble, moan and wait for her death.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR

 

**CHAPTER FOUR**

 

Hailey slid through the door just to find Millie sat at the table, her shape dimly lit. She heard Hailey’s steps and turned her face towards the young woman. Hailey’s heart got broken when she saw such a deep sorrow into Millie’s gaze, so she sat near the woman and wrapped her hands into hers.

-She will be fine. We are gonna find her, you’ll see. – Very aware of what she was about to do, Hailey pull Millie’s hands up and kissed them. Millie rose her eyes and look at the younger in the eye.

-Hailey…

She disregarded Millie’s warning look and cupped her face into her hands just to kiss her a second after. Millie extricated her face by looking away, but Hailey held her chin, forcing the older woman to face her. Millie grabbed Hailey’s wrists and pushed her hands aside, rejecting the younger.

-Hailey, don’t.

-Are you going to tell me you’re not into women? Because that’s bullshit.

-No. I am going to tell you this is wrong. Besides, I’m at least twelve years older than you, and…

-Is that your excuse? Really?  – Hailey smirked and tried to hold Millie’s hands again, but Millie moved them away. The younger exhaled – Look, Millie, I’m not stupid, ok? I have perfectly clear whom your heart belongs to. I can see how broken you are right now, how worried and angry you are. – Hailey lowered her voice and looked at Millie with overwhelming depth, her blue eyes drilling Millie’s strength – We will rescue Jean, and when we do, I’ll be there by your side to see your declaration of love – the girl smiled weakly – but not tonight… Let’s don’t think tonight, just release our anger. – She moved her lips closer to Millie’s and whispered – You need to be fucked, and I really want to fuck you. – Then she pecked the other woman’s lips, slightly opened because of the astonishment because of Hailey’s words.

Hailey rested a hand atop Millie’s knees and led her legs aside from underneath the table just to straddle her lap.

-Hailey, I…

-Shhh – Hailey cupped Millie’s neck and kissed her softly at first. When she noticed Millie’s fingers twisting the rim of her pyjama, she changed her kisses into fierier.

Millie’s hands fumbled for the buttons of Hailey’s pyjama while strolling the tip of her tongue over Hailey’s throat; at the same time, Hailey got rid of Millie’s blouse, threw it over her head in a surge of passion. She hopped from Millie’s lap and led towards the bedroom.

Hailey unbuttoned the other woman’s trousers while covering Millie’s breasts in urgent kisses, but when Millie tried to caress her cheeks, Hailey pushed her hands aside with an unfriendly movement. Millie, befuddled, blinked and tried it again, just to get the same reaction of Hailey. All of a sudden, the younger push Millie over the bed so she fell face up.

-I told you, no romanticism tonight. I meant it. – She pulled the brunette’s trousers out, and then her pants, leaving Millie totally naked, exposed and delightfully bewildered.

Millie’s heart fluttered out of control when Hailey knelt between her legs, so she tilted her head back and twitch the sheet as if she was twitching grief and rage. Jean was in the back of her mind all the time, so right there, downright stripped of dignity and with a thick guilt crushing her chest, she made a promise to herself: as soon as she had Jean back, she would let her know about her feelings, for better or worse. She had never spoken with Jean about her own inclination towards women, and she supposed Jean could have the same tendency, but the lack of information didn’t mean she was right. Anyway, the thing was Hailey was the first woman she shagged with since they arrive to San Francisco, but she knew in that accurate moment she didn’t want to do it again with nobody else but Jean.

Feeling very ashamed of herself, she coulnd’t restrain a pant of pleasure when Hailey’s tongue lingered over her clit, but when the awaken of an orgasm started to crowd round her belly, Hailey stopped and rose her body just to face Millie very close.

-Turn around – Hailey leered at the woman, no doubt in her eyes. She knew exactly what she wanted, and how she wanted it. She had always been the romantic one, so fiery and yet so tender, trying to make her lovers feel desired. But for the first time in her life, she knew that she had to be the doer; she felt that Millie needed to be led by wildness, and she had to be the one who open that door. Millie didn’t need caresses, promises of eternal love or kisses full of tenderness, at least not from her. Tonight, Millie needed aggressiveness, see her will split by the necessity of sex, to be whacked just to shake guilty off, and that was exactly what Hailey was going to do. – Now.

Millie crept her flickering body in diagonal while turning around, along the bed, and felt one second after the smooth cloth of Hailey’s pyjama over her back. Soft pads went across her long legs, from the calf until the buttocks. She hid her face into the pillow, preparing her body for whatever Hailey was about to do. She barely had time to think about it when she felt some harsh fingers inside, lunging at her so hard that she couldn’t stifle a howl, closer to pain than pleasure. Her hips started to rock alongside Hailey’s movements, so the acute pain went slowing down just to turn into delight. As Hailey’s movements were more intense and deeper, Millie huffed and groaned higher while clutching the pillow. Meanwhile Hailey sank the fingers into Millie’s shoulder in order to immobilise her, Millie got to the end, feeling exhausted, sore, defeated and a little less broken.

Millie turned on her side, her twat pleasantly irritated because of Hailey’s ruthlessness, and Hailey lied down near her, back to back. No need to speak, they both knew it had been the first and the last time. Hailey had never seen Millie as a future conquer, she only saw a good friend in her, but she felt very satisfied right now. As for Millie, even though she felt reprehensible and sheepish, she could sleep the rest of the night all in one go.

 

 


	5. CHAPTER FIVE

CHAPTER FIVE

 

Jean was utterly lost as far as time is concerned: she knew she had been kidnapped little while ago, but she wasn’t sure about how much. What she did know was she was worn out, starving and thirsty. Her arms were numb and the damaged leg rewarded her with blast of pain from time to time. The skin of her face was taut because of the dry blood and, on top of that, she was freezing due to the humidity and the tattered clothes.

As if somebody was listening her thoughts, the door opened and a different man came into the room carrying a tray. He was alike the other man, so she supposed they were related.

Jean rose her gaze towards the tall man, and when she saw how the man took a knife, she crawled back and flinched.

-Easy, ma’am. Let me cut those strings.

Once released, her arms came back to life. She moaned while trying to move them, overrun of cramps and shooting pain.

-Please Mrs. McBrien, let me try – Said the young man kindly, holding her arms into his hands and rubbing them softly – I’m Dushan. Sorry about this – He dabbed the deep laceration in both wrists with the pads of his thumbs – My brother is a relatively nice boy… but he is under a lot of pressure right now.

-Relatively nice boy you said? He’s a bloody bastard!

\- I know – the man chuckled – but Darko is also a nice guy. Here – he handed the glass of water, which Jean took quickly and drank all the content in one gulp. – Better?

She looked down, locks of hair falling down over her face no longer in a bun. This man seemed more reasonable than his brother, perhaps she could convince him to let her go.

-Look, I said to your brother I don’t have the envelope, I took the briefcase to the police as soon as I realised it wasn’t mine. Please…

-I want to believe you, I mean it, but my brother and I are in a tricky position: somebody’s waiting for us to deliver that envelope.

-What’s in that envelope that is so important, anyway?

-Hahaha, oh, Mrs. McBrien, funny, funny girl… - The man was widely smiling, but his eyes drilled cruelly Jean’s eyes. Jean suddenly understood that the guy was even more dangerous than his brother.

-Why on earth don’t you believe me!?

-Because - Dushan approached, dangerously close to Jean’s face, and said threateningly – we serve in the military, therefore we have contacts within the police. Nobody delivered any briefcase in your district. So you, bloody dirty cunt, are a fucking liar.

 _“Oh, shit”_ Jean thought. All of a sudden, Dushan pulled the woman up and dragged her by the hair towards a table placed in the corner of the room. He bent Jean’s body, pressing her chest against the table so tightly that she almost could notice her breastbone cracking. The wound in her cheek, already closed, got open up again because of the pressure against the wood.

-Please, don’t! – She tried to fight back, but the man was bigger, stronger and was in a better position. He took her left arm, bringing it to the back.

-Stop messing with me! Tell me right now where the fuck is!

-Please..! – She couldn’t help but cry because of the pain in her shoulder – I… please I beg you!

-Oh no, lady, that’s not to beg! – He, dogged, tugged hardly, unfazed by Jean’s screams. Above her own shouting, Jean could hear a creak coming from her shoulder. Apparently, also Dushan noticed he had dislocated her shoulder because he released the arm just to grab her from the back of the blouse and throw her to the floor.

With a swift movement, he pounced on her and sat astride her pelvis. She hit his face as hard as she could, but the man was able to hold her by the wrists. Just for a moment, both got motionless, looking at each other, when Dushan low his look to Jean’s cleavage: a generous part of her brassiere was in sight just as a big part of white and soft flesh from her breasts. Jean realised what that look meant so she winced underneath the man, trying to extricate her wrists with all her strength, no matter how loud her shoulder cried out.

-Yeah… why not? – Said the man, speaking more to himself than to Jean – There’s no reason I can’t enjoy you a little before kill you…

-Hey, man! – Darko came into the room in that moment – are you serious?

Dushan leer at Jean once more, just to release her wrists and stand up one moment after.

-Nah, I’m not. I was kidding. She’s too old – But Jean could see in his look she had get away miraculously.

-Leave that bloody bitch; I need your help here. – They both headed the door, but Darko turned his face before leave the room – We’re not finish yet.

When the door slapped, Jean could release the breath she had been holding and she started to sob while holding the damaged shoulder. _“Please, please, let the girls find me before these two madmen finish me off”_.


	6. CHAPTER SIX

 

**CHAPTER SIX**

 

By the time the sun broke into the bedroom, Millie was laying in the bed completly alone, in the same position she fell asleep six hours ago. She sat up straight, facing the window with no other thought but Jean. _Jean…_ Would she be fine? Of course she would, she was brave and resilient. Millie pictured her face, her heartfelt look, her shy smile, those lips that drove her mad… Anger clung to Millie’s guts when she thought of all those moments they wouldn’t have if Jean didn’t come back. She felt so abandoned without that woman by her side. When Susan rejected her years ago, her heart got broken into tiny pieces, but what she was undergoing right now, was very different: emptiness infected every single part of her body, she was so bereaved that she was fading out. _“You have to withstand, Millie. Jean needs you, so hold on, be as brave as Jean would be and move the fuck on outside of this room”._

When she went to the kitchen, Hailey wasn’t at home, but she had left a cup of steaming tea with a note resting below it: “ _Magical tea for magical women, like you”._ She couldn’t help but smile. Heiley was outstanding in everything she did. She took the tea and got underway.

 

Iris and Hailey arrived from their trip late in the afternoon. They came into the house in a rush, full of news and hope.

-Millie, we’ve got somenthing! Millie? – Iris looked around after Millie, but she clearly wasn’t there – Bloody hell, why on earth does this woman never listen!!?

-Oh shit – chimed in Hailey – I thought she wouldn’t ignore our advice.

-Did you? Really? You both get along well ‘cause you’re cut of the same cloth.

-What?? Don’t go off on me, I’m not the one who has escaped.

They interrupted their argument abruptly when the main door opened and Millie came in.

-What do you think you’re doing? – Hailey reproached, catching the older women by surprise with that mature reaction – Iris and I were worried about you.

-Sorry, I needed go to the library in order to figure the codes out. I was careful, tho, nobody followed me.

-Oh, were you? Good for you! – Iris said wryly.

\- Stop grumble and listen: this sheet is full of equations, but there’s an address on top: Lawrence Radiation Laboratory at Livermore, which is subsidiary of The University of California in Berkeley. It says something about Polaris, but I wasn’t able to decode the relation between the star and this laboratory. All the rest are codes, numbers, mathematics and so on. But there’s also a date: November 27. This is in less than a week.

-Our turn – Iris said – When we arrive to the university, we saw many young soldiers in. We were wandering around, asking some of them, and when Hailey deployed all her charms, we discovered that there’s a teacher called Goran Radoslaw who is in charge of the subject of science.

Hailey had moved away and looked into the sheet, thoroughly absorbed into her thoughts.

-This is a Slavic name, isn’t it?

-Guys… - Hailey whispered without raise the gaze from the paper.

-I think so. – She didn’t listen to Hailey - There’s more, Millie: we broke into professor Radoslaw’s office (that’s why we came back so late, we had to wait until nobody was around) and after snoop a bit, we found a folder, very good hidden I have to say, full of sketches of warhead.

-What? – Millie blinked stupefied.

-This is wrong – Hailey spoke so low, still looking at the paper, that the other women continued their talk without a second thought.

-I know, it’s mental. Inside that folder, among the sketches, there was a file. Here – Iris showed Millie a paper full of dates – Not only there’s a name, but also there’s an address.

-Guys – Hailey raised the voice a little, but still not enough to catch women’s attention.

\- Darko Bogna. 71, Belmont Street, Oackland. Look, hes’s wearing a military uniform. Do you think he’s our _briefcase’s man_?

\- I bet he is. Did you said Polaris? I don’t think it was about a star… One of the sketches was named _Polaris_ , wasn’t it, Hailey? – Iris took out every paper from the folder and spread them atop the table – Here it is! See? Polaris.

-Bloody hell – Millie looked at the paper astonished – Is this what is it about? A missile? _UGM-27 Polaris_ – read Millie – Fleet Ballistic Missile.

-HEY!! Listen to me!! Something here is wrong!

Both women turned their faces to Hailey, who seemed very exasperated.

-Hailey, why on earth are you yelling at us?

-Because you don’t listen! Here – she handed the sheet to Iris.

-I don’t understand what does it mean.

-Yeah, but I do. Those are mathematical formulas, but the results are incorrect.

-If all these things are related with science, any kind of mistake doesn’t make any sense.

-I know – replied Hailey – All those sketches you have there, are from warheads…

-So…

-So this is the way they encode all those warheads. – She lifted the sheet - If you programme these mathematical formulas into a warhead, you give it a code that activates it, so the warhead can be launched. But, and there is a big big BUT, this results are incorrect. See.

Hailey brought a map, and marked a couple of places on it.

-This – she pointed at Cape Canaveral – should be the result of the equation if it was correct. It’s a coordinate. Somewhere in the middle of the sea. But it is not correct, so the result is – Hailey made the equation in her head – around here – and she pointed at Wilgminton, North Carolina.

\- Are you suggesting they want to sabotage the test and attack the United States? – Iris was staggered.

-They probably want to take advantage and start a war.

-Evidently, if the missile test fails, United States will put the blame on East Europe, even more now they are at the height of the Cold War – Millie was as astonished as Iris.

-This is very serious. We have to go to the police.

-With what? Stolen papers and a couple on slavic names? Besides, I’m not leaving Jean. When we have Jean back, we will have her testimony as well as this Darko Bogna guy.

- _If_ he is our man – Iris didn’t want to kill Millie’s hopes, but they had to be realistic.

-Who else could be?

\- Ok ladies, grab anything you need and let’s go to Oackland – Hailey said decisively.

-What? Now? In the middle of the night? – Of course Iris rose objections, but Millie glared at her so determining that she couldn’t help but close her mouth and grab her coat.

 

 


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

 

Jean was dozed after a couple of hours alone in the room. Propped up against the wall, she tried not to think about the pain in every single part of her body. Despite the fact that she jumped out of fear with every noise, she tried to calm her nervous down by thinking of Millie. Why the hell she wasn’t brave enough to tell her the truth? Millie was never able to control her mouth, let alone her gesture or gaze, so every time there was an attractive lady around, Jean had seen Millie’s eyes quickly scrutinising every curve of her body and smile with a seductive fall of eyelashes. So yes, she would dare to say Millie fancied women. The worst part was that, sometimes, she had the impression that Millie flirted with her, but the lack of self-confident curbed her courage. Besides, Millie was bold and cheeky by nature, and it could mislead her thoughts and turn them into her own desire.

Jean recalled that, when they first met, she couldn’t take her eyes off Millie. Despite the circumstances they were living, Millie radiated happiness, always confident and talkative. She had always been wild, so Jean felt an intense attraction for that girl. It was long time ago, and Millie was no longer a girl: she was an adult female, maybe thinner and with small creases around her big dun eyes because of the life she had to live, but still wild and perfect. Stay beside her all those years had been so hard and yet so worthy… Perhaps she had made bad decisions throughout her life but she had always been consistent about them, but as for Millie, she regretted not being braver, and now it was too late.

A clatter pulled her out of her thoughts, and after a second, both brothers came into the room, leaving the door half-opened behind them.

-Time out, ma’am.

Jean shivered very aware of what would be next, but she knew she couldn’t do anything else: they had discovered her game, and in no way she would betray the girls, so she tried to relax her body and prayed silently for a quick death.

Darko left a bucket full of water on the floor while Dushan dragged her over the floor and knelt her in front of the bucket.

-Any last word, babe?

-Go to hell

Dushan dipped Jean’s head into the cold water while Darko immobilised her body. She struggled with her dignity and survival instinct trying not to fight back, but when her lungs started to burn calling out for fresh air, her body reacted itself and began to shake violently. Millie’s face rose up in her mind again, and she tried to take refuge in that picture. It was a nice lats picture, anyhow.

 

 

-Is it here? – Asked Iris when they parked Hailey’s car.

-71 Belmont Street. Yes.

Millie jumped out of the car even before it was totally stopped and ran towards the house. She wandered around for a moment and when she verified everything was stillness, she headed for a barn placed close to the house.

Hailey and Iris joined her, and as expected, Hailey climbed up a big bin just to have sight from the inside, slightly illuminated by a dim light. When she hopped down, four eyes interrogated her starving for good news.

-Don’t freak out – the younger muttered, speaking to Millie – She is there, sat at the floor; there’s also two men, I think one’s the soldier from the file.

Millie frowned, clenched the jaw, turned on her heels and walked conclusively towards the door.

-Wait, Millie! – Iris restrained her by grabbing her arm – We need a plan.

-This is my fucking plan – Millie said while taking a gun out of her pocket.

-Wow wow! Hold on! That’s not a good plan at all – Hailey blocked Millie.

-Listen to me, Millie – Chimed in Iris – I’ve got an idea.

 

 

 

 

-Stay away from her!

A female voice broke the silence, catching both brothers by surprise. Dushan released Jean’s head from the water while Darko drew a gun and pointed Millie. Jean, unaware about what was happening, felt released from the pressure on her body and suddenly had her breath back again. After a coughing fit due to the water dwelt into her lungs, she made out a familiar shape near the door.

-Who the fuck are you? – Darko approached Millie, pointed her directly at the head. She reached up and backed away against the wall at the same time the man stepped forward towards her. – Speak!!

-I know about the briefcase!

-Do you? – He turned his head to face Jean – Lucky you. Well, give it to me.

-I don’t have it – She tried with all her might not to shudder, but the gun was very close to her temple.

\- Oh God, not again… - muttered Darko with a deep sigh – I’m running out of patience with you two. I won’t ask you again.

-It’s true. I don’t have it. I burned the envelope down.

Darko held her breath for a moment, skeptical about he just heard.

-You what?

-It’s gone.

-You fucking crazy bitch!! – He spat the words alongside a hard blow against Millie’s face with the butt of the gun. She propped one hand up against the wall to avoid falling to the ground, while the other hand covered the wounded and bleeding lip – You’ve just sentenced all of us to death!!

Jean yelled at the man trying to stand up to approach them, but Dushan held her back.

-Wait! I cracked it! I cracked the codes!

-Bullshit

-No no no! It’s true! I did it! It’s all about a missile, Polaris.

Darko stared at Millie open-mouthed.

-But how…?

-I won’t tell you more. Not until she’s safe. – Thank God her voice sounded self-confident. She lifted the chin and clenched the jaw, waiting for the man’s reaction.

He sized the situation up and looked at his brother in search of help.

-Ok – Dushan said – Ok, you win. You both can go to Livermore to speak to our man. Me and this lady will wait just here. I think we could have a nice chatting, couldn’t we, Mrs. McBrien?

 _“Please, please say yes, you bloody bastard, say yes”_ Millie could feel her heartbeats as if the organ was on the surface of her skin.

-Ok, yeah. Move – He grabbed Millie’s arm, thrusting her towards the exit. Millie extricated with a quick movement and reach out in the direction of Jean, which did exactly the same. Her fingers grazed for a bit after Millie felt a strong yank from her waist.

-Stay strong, honey! – Words fell out from Millie’s mouth, which didn’t realised how deeply fell into Jean’s heart.

Darko was so focus shoving the woman towards the car that he didn’t appreciated two female shadows hidden behind the corner.


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

 

-Drive. Now. – So Millie complied and drove, with the barrel of the gun menacingly close to her side. After a while, the man began talking, trying to be friendly. – I’m not sure if you are courageous or reckless. You just burst in here, disarmed, palms up… just you and your loyalty. But let me tell you something, your friend is as loyal as you are, believe me. She didn’t say a word about you. – Millie stared at the road in silence, holding the wheel extremely hard – At least not until we have dipped her beautiful face into water – he chuckled recalling the scene.

-You son of a bitch.

-Oh, come on, sweetheart, you’re deeply soulful.

-Don’t sweetheart me; don’t you dare.

-Bloody hell, ma’am. I’m trying to be kind. Could you do your bit, please? Fuck… your friend’s nicer than you. Such is the case that my brother has felt in love with her.

-What are you talking about? - Millie gave him a sidelong glance. He pleased saw how Millie’s angry gaze turned into confusion.

-You cracked all those codes… think harder, I bet you will figure it out – She kept silence, so Darko continued with a smirk in her face – Don’t tell me you have not noticed. Dushan is not good at not getting what he wants. And apparently he wanted to shag your friend. Is she always that meek? Cause underneath Dushan, she seemed very prude. She didn’t even shout, either for pleasure or fear. What is clear is Dushan pushed the limit, I won’t say the opposite. I don’t agree with this behaviour, and I’ll let him know as soon as we come back.

Millie turned pale and gulped loudly. _“It can’t be…Please, please don’t let it be…”_. But something in her guts told her it was truth. She recalled the dreadful picture of Jean, stranded on the floor with torn clothes, the dark hair tangled and her pretty face all covered in blows. A thick sorrow knocked down her desire to fight back so she was about to give a swerve and crash into a tree. _“Millie, she is alive, and she needs you more than ever”._

Darko continued his speech, having fun with the woman’s reaction.

-I understand my brother…sort of; she is very shaggable. As soon as I saw her breasts, I almost explode… Anyhow, don’t get mad, it can’t be said she has cheated on Mr. McBrien… nor you – his eyes flickered by enjoyment.

 -I will kill you, I swear.

-Hahaha – his chunking turned into laughter – Will you?

-Right to hell

\- And how exactly will you do? Cause I’m a goddamn soldier, and you are just a woman.

-You shouldn’t underestimate me. You won’t be my first.

-Damn! But he wasn’t a soldier, was he?

-No. He was a killer.

Darko’s smile faded away.

-How come?

-He was threating my friend’s life. That’s enough for me.

-Yeah, I got it.

They kept the rest of the trip in complete silence until they arrived to Livermore. Once there, Darko spoke with the soldier who was guarding the main door. Millie remained near the car and it wasn’t until Darko beckoned her she began to follow him. They finally arrived to a grubby and dark alley, Millie ahead, aimed by Darko.

-Stop – The man said in a mumble. She did it, very aware of they were close to the end, for better or worst. One moment later, another soldier snuck up on them and met his eyes with Millie’s.

-What does it means? Who the fuck is this?

-This is… What was your name?

-Darko! You brought a goddamned stranger to our base??

-No no, she is not a stranger. Let me explain

-You’d better – The older soldier seemed angry, so Millie kept silence.

-It’s a long story, but summing up, we don’t have the sheet with the codes – the soldier was listening to Darko with his eyes wide open -  but we have this gorgeous lady who cracked the codes.

-I don’t get why is she here, anyway…

-Because I have her friend captive, and I promised to release her if she agreed to come along and tell us about the codes.

\- Fucking hell, man, you’re such an idiot – He faced Millie - So, start talking.

-I know you want to sabotage the missile test. You’re not launching it in Cape Canaveral.

-I _do_ know that, too. Give me something else.

-Why on earth do you want to start a war, for God’s sake?! You’re american!

-That is not your bloody business. Just tell me the fucking coordinate!

-I’m not telling you a shit. I will not help you to start a goddamn war.

-Did you forget about your girlfriend? Don’t go crazy, lady, we’re running out of time – Millie stillness glared at Darko – I will slit her from top to bottom, I swear. And I’ll do the same to you, afterwards.

Millie coulnd’t gain more time, so she took a leap of faith and pulled a handgun out of her pocket just to point Darko to the face. _“Come on, Millie, trust your friends. They already have released Jean for sure. It’s Hailey and Iris you’re talking about!”._ The soldier didn’t expect it, but even so, they reacted quickly: the older drew a gun, too, and aimed to Millie in turn, while Darko stepped back a bit.

-What are you doing? Are you fucking crazy? We kill men every fucking day, I won’t hesitate just because you’re a bloody woman.

-Neither do I– answered Millie back, without take her eyes off Darko – Jean didn’t deserve what you did.

-Is this about the war or about that flaming whore? Cause you seemed very worried about this country one second ago, even though you’re goddamned foreign.

-It’s about everything, but mainly about my friend. And I’m not in the mood to put up with your insults anymore.

\- I’m pointed to you, too, just if you didn’t notice. So don’t make a single movement. You’re digging your own grave.

-And your girlfriend’s – Chimed in Darko – You pretend to be a real woman with this clothes and that air of superiority… but I know you, you’re just like people of your ilk.

-And who the fuck _people of my ilk_ are?

-Coarse, faggots and dykes as yourself, troublemakers, slackers, cheaters… San Francisco is full of people like that. The whole North America is full of those people, for God’s sake. And we have enough. That’s enough! We have to restore order!

-Don’t you dare to put the blame on the rest of the world. The world is not crazy, it just moves forward. You both are the crazy ones.

-Lady, you still have time to back off. Just give me the codes, and I won’t hurt you. Promise.

-Fuck off – Millie, still staring at Darko, unlocked the gun. She didn’t want to die, of course, but she would do if she had to. No codes would fall out of her mouth, and on top of everything, she woulnd’t look Jean in the eye to tell her the man who hit her repeatedly was still alive and blameless. She trusted that Iris and Hailey could bring Dushan to justice (although he deserved to die even more than Darko, from a Millie’s resentful point of view). No mattered how hard she desired to hold Jean, it was her or Darko. Or both. So she tightened the hand which was wrapping the gun and put the index finger on the trigger.


	9. CHAPTER NINE

 

**CHAPTER NINE**

 

-Well, Ms. McBrien, it’s just you and me again… Stand up and face me – commanded the man with a weak smirk.

-No, I’m tired of you and your madness. What do you want from me? Suffering? Watch how I crumbled? You already have that. Let’s finish this nonsense: you can either kill me or leave me alone, but I’m no longer playing your crazy game.

-I don’t want to kill you, believe it or not. Less now that my brother is fixing this bind. I just want to have a conversation, hang out, you know…

-Yeah, well, I’m not the funniest person right now – Suddenly she watched from the corner of the eye Hailey’s head putting out the door. She looked up at Dushan’s face, trying to buy time.– What will Darko do to Millie when she reveal the goddamn codes?

-Honestly? No clue… but I’d dare to say he will cut her beautiful throat.

Jean didn’t answer back, it wasn’t necessary because Hailey charged at him from the back, with all her strength, her fingers wrapping around a big stick. The man fell down on his knees, but the beat wasn’t enough to knock him out, so when Hailey was about to hit his head again, he turned around and decked her with a kick in the calf. As soon as her back touched the floor, he leapt on her and wrapped her throat with tighten fingers.

Iris didn’t lose time: she took the stick and hit Dushan on his back, and then again, until he released Hailey’s neck. He collapsed over the young woman’s body, unconscious, while Iris dropped the stick and headed her steps towards Jean.

-Jean! Oh my God, look at you… - She took off her coat and, when Jean was on her feet thanks to Hailey’s help, she rested it atop Jean’s shoulders and buttoned it up in order to conceal her naked chest.

-We have to find Millie

-No, we’re going to the police. Just a sec – Iris took the string that had tied Jean’s wrists a few hours before – Hailey, give me a hand.

-But Millie needs us; he’s going to kill her.

-Jean, we have to follow the plan: leave this bastard locked here, go to the police, give them Millie’s location and take you to the hospital.

Jean tried to protest but at soon as she opened her mouth again, she bent over the waist and threw up instead. It seems that her body was releasing all the nervous and worry she had felt since she get kidnaped.  Her shoulder burned under the coat, and all the spasm she was having from vomiting, left her completely defeated and dizzy.

-Come on, dear, Millie knows how take care of herself. We haven’t long, we need to move now.

Both women helped Jean to walk, and headed the car as fast as they could.

 

 

Just a second before Millie pulled the trigger, a shower of flashes illuminated the alley, surprising both soldiers and the woman. The police officer didn’t finish the “freeze” command when the American was firing without a clear target, bullets flying everywhere.

In spite of the clatter, Millie heard a whistle very close to her; she hardly realised what was happening when Darko lashed out, fighting to snatch the gun from her hands. They fell upside down over the stone pavement, both decided to fight with each other until the end.

Shoots inundated the alley echoing menacingly, going with a storm of flashes, but the bang Millie heard above the rest was so close that her body froze. Her fingers still wrapped the gun, but her hand vibrated savagely. Her eyes met Darko’s, and even through the darkness that surrounded them, she could perceive how his angry gaze turned into empty. And then a heavy dead weight above her body.

 -Ms. Harcourt! Are you alright?

She crawled from beneath Darko’s body, with the gun still hardly clung.

-MILLIE!!! – She saw Hailey’s shape among the chaos. She approached to the girl and held her hands.

-What are you doing here, for God’s sake!?

-You have a very stubborn friend, I’m afraid – The police officer gave Hailey a disapproval look, clearly upset by having brought her.

Oh! – Millie let Hailey’s strong arms looped around her waist, and hid her face in the hollow of her neck. – You silly girl.

-We get her, Millie – She released Millie’s body and cupped her face to look her in the eye – She’s safe. Iris is with her.

-Thank goodness! – The older woman let go a deep breath, loaded by relief, and hugged Hailey again – Bless you, the pair of you. Dushan?

-The police’s after him. We locked him at the barn so they probably have already caught him -Hailey focused her look to Millie’s coat – Millie! There’s blood all over your chest!

Millie looked down to herself just to find out she was right: her beige coat was now the color of the wine, and she discovered a big tear on the left sleeve.

-I’m fine, it’s Darko’s.

-You sure? I think that’s yours – she pointed at the arm.

-Sure. Let’s go and find the others. Excuse me, officer, could any of your men ride us to the hospital?

-Righto.

 

 

A racket coming from the corridor interrupted the natter Jean and Iris was having.

-Excuse me, lady! – Scolded a nurse- Run is not allowed!

Both women looked each other, knowing what that drum of heels meant. Before they could say anything, the door opened noisily and Millie came inside like a whirlwind. Jean’s eyes met hers and Millie finally could breathe, relieved. The brunette ran to meet her friend and took her hand as soon as she reached the rim of the bed.

-… Jean…oh, you’re here at last…sorry…I’m so, so sorry – she muttered more than speak at loud, very overwhelmed by the situation.

-I’m fine, now. But look at you! Are you hurt?

Hailey got in, followed by the nurse.

-What that it means? You can’t be here! There’s only one person allowed!

-Yes, ma’am. We’re leaving. But make sure this lady gets assistance, she’s hurt – Iris grabbed Hailey by the arm and led her towards the exist. She didn’t know exactly what happened between the two British women, but her sense of discretion told her that she should leave them alone.

-We’ll be here tomorrow morning to take you home. Get some rest you both – Hailey winked and turned on her heels, following her friend.

The nurse glared at Millie, censuring her bad behavior, but still took some stuff from a cabinet.

– Coat off. Let’s see this arm.

Millie shed the coat and took a seat near the bed.

-Shirt too.

The arm wasn’t that bad: in the middle of the crossfire, a bullet flew too close and brushed against her upper limb, tearing the coat, the blouse and the skin.

-Done – announced the nurse once she finished bandaging – You should stay here and have some rest. Your friend is much more damaged, but either of you could go home tomorrow.

-Thank you – answered both women at the same time.


	10. CHAPTER TEN

**CHAPTER TEN**

 

When both women finally were left alone, Millie took Jean’s hand and pulled it up to her lips, kissing it softly while looking her in the eye.

-These two days have been like hell without you. I thought I had lost you – Millie’s throaty voice was washed over heartrending pain.

Jean squeezed Millie’s hand, interlacing her fingers with hers in a romantic but unconscious movement, after which Millie composed herself a bit. – How is the shoulder? Is it broken?

-No, just dislocated.

Millie strolled her pads from the stitches on Jean’s eyebrow to the purplish chin with her free hand.

-I’m ok – Jean answered to the unsaid question and smiled weakly – Thank you for not giving up on me.

-I will never give up on you, dear. Ever. Not while I have a single breath of air in my lungs. Even though I haven’t . You can always rely on me, you know that, right?

-I know – Jean looked away, trying to avoid the depth of Millie’s gaze.

-Jean, look at me – Millie rested her hand atop the other woman’s chest while squeezing harder her holding hand - I would follow you to the ends of the earth, you hear me? I would die for you.

-You almost did it, in fact…- Muttered Jean, picturing how agonizing her life would be if Millie had died in this alley.

-But I didn’t. Neither of us did it, thanks God. –The brunette grinned, trying to release heaviness to the situation. – I still have to fulfill a promise that I made to myself. – She scrolled her fingertips one more time over Jean’s bruised face. – But we need to rest. I won’t move from your side, ok?

-You can’t sleep sat on a chair, Millie.

-Oh dear, watch me – She smiled teasing her friend.

Jean hardly smiled back because the tiredness beat her so quickly that she fell asleep in less than a minute. Millie, on the other hand, was awake until late, still worried about her friend. It takes backbone to confront such a difficult situation, and Jean had it with no doubt, but even so, Millie supposed that her friend was going to need her support more than ever.

 

When Hailey arrived at midday to pick them up, both women were ready to leave. Jean had slept all at once because of the analgesics, but now that the effect of the painkillers was subsiding, the shoulder was hurting a lot again.

-We're here!! – Shouted Hailey from the main door.

Millie expected  to see the room as she saw it the last time she was there, all covered in stain, papers and glasses, but she faced a totally clean and tidy room instead, so she couldn’t help but smile at her friend, grateful for the effort she made.

-Oh Iris, you’re an angel.

-Well, we couldn’t have lunch over the broken glasses, could we? – answered Iris, beckoned to them to approach the table.

The room smelt of fresh food and a few plates of steaming soup rested atop the table, waiting to be gobbled up. Recently baked bread and a grilled chicken completed the delicious feast.

-Thanks a lot, Iris, you didn’t have to do it – Jean stared at the spoon that her flickering fingers was grabbing, and she hesitated before dip it into the hot soup; she knew she would spill all the liquid before she could bring it to her mouth. She tried to calm her nervous down, but she felt overwhelmed and smitten – Thank to the three of you… I… am aware of I’m alive because of you.

Hailey, always beaming, warmly gripped Jean’s forearm, letting her know that she (the three of them) would be by her side for whatever she needed. After this moment of weakness, and knowing it would be the first of many, Jean got appease and ate something, although not even remotely what an adult person would eat. She still felt loathing and distress pulling her down, not letting her wipe off from her memory the smirk in those men’s faces every time she flinched, humiliated in their presence. She didn’t remember ever being so close to death, not even when the bombs sook the ceiling of the hut during the war. Her hair stood on end just looking at the water that filled the glasses, recalling the distressing sense of having the lungs utterly full of water, open the mouth in search of fresh air only to fill it with cold fluid that, ironically, burnt her windpipe.

Evening passed by, Iris y Hailey gave a fond farewell, and Jean announced that she was going to have a shower before take a handful of painkillers and getting into bed. With the immobilised shoulder, there was nothing left to do but ask Millie for help to undress, which embarrassed her extremely since she knew that her friend would scrutinize her damaged body in search of wounds and blows. As for Millie, she tried to avoid at all cost make her friend feel awkward, but pretend naturalness meant stroll her gaze unreservedly alongside the unconcealed body of Jean. She always had seen herself as an expert in craftiness, sure about when let herself be carried away by her daring and when she had to restrain her impulses; but be face-to-face with Jean, since she accepted she was madly in love with her, made Millie feel very vulnerable. It seems very difficult fill someone with bravery when one feels cowered to the core.

Thinking about all of this, she wasn’t aware that Jean was half-naked in front of her, until a soft and distant voice brought her back from her thoughts.

-Thank you, Millie. I’ll let you know when I’m done so you can help me with the sling.

-Sure – Answered the brunette, smiling weakly.

 

Jean heard a soft noise from the other side of the room, and before she could answer, Millie put her head out the door.

-Sorry to bother you but I saw the lights on.

-It’s fine – Answered Jean, leant against the pillow

-You ok? I brought some ice. I learnt once that ice is good stuff for blows.

-How did you learn that?

-Don’t ask – Millie smiled at Jean and crept towards the bed. She rested the ice, wrapped in a rag, above her shoulder while sitting on the rim of the bed – Jean, I think you need to talk about all that you’ve been through. I’m very, very sorry about what happened to you… I know you’re a strong woman, but even the strongest women can waste away after being assaulted. But I won’t…

-What are you talking about? – interrupted Jean

-Darling, that bastard told me about how far his brother went… You’ve been struck very bad, but you can’t let this sinks you.

-I’ve been struck, but not in that way. He did nothing to me… I mean, there wasn’t any assault.

Incomprehension spanked Millie’s gaze while recalling the conversation she had with the man during the trip.

-I don’t understand… he told me details… I saw your clothes…

-That was because of the fight. He lied, Millie. I guess that he wanted to laugh at you.

-No… not laugh at me… - Millie nodded, suddenly getting the point – he wanted to stir me up. He knew that this would outrage me – she wheeze and chucked, mad at herself – Son of a bitch… how could I believe that bastard’s words…

Jean stared at the woman, seeing how wrecked she was, crossly in her eyes, longing to kiss her velvety lips, hold her close and tell her that as long as she was by her side, everything would be fine.

-Millie, I’ll pull myself back in one piece, I promise. Trust me. But I need you just as always, upbeat, cheerful, bold… – she smiled at the brunette – I won’t be stuck in hatred, but I really need your smile encouraging me to face the future. – Then she held her hand and muttered – A future deprived of your smile is no worthy.

Millie struggled with her fears for a bit, but she finally decided to be honest with Jean as well as with herself, and carry out the promise she made to herself while she was with Hailey.

-Jean… I think I love you. Actually, I _know_ I’m in love with you. I knew it ever since we arrived to San Francisco. I know this could stuff things up between us… how many chances are there that you like me? I don’t even know if you fancy women, but even if you don’t, I can’t hide it anymore. It’s not fair for you, nor for me – Millie tried to speak leisurely but once she had started, she couldn’t left anything out – The thing is, Jean, that every time I see you, I can’t control myself. Every thought that I have is bound to you. You’re my guide but also my downfall, and if you let me stay by your side, there will be nothing in this world that could take you away from me.

Jean considered the situation, trying to act calmly instead of jump into Millie’s arms and cover her beautiful face in fiery kisses.

-Millie, you are the bravest person I know.

-If you say so because I killed that man, I didn’t do it led by bravery, believe me…

-No, I’m not talking about that man’s death. I’m talking about this confession – Millie bit her lower lip, waiting for Jean to continue, her heart caught up into a fist – You, Camilla Harcourt, just make me the luckiest person in the whole world – she grinned at the expectant woman sat near her side – Now is my turn to confess (easy when some-one else made the hard work): I have been in love with you since before San Francisco. The only thing I thought about when I was poised to die is you, and why on earth had I been such a coward all these years. I should have told you, but the thought of you walking away…

-Why do you think I would had walked away?

-I don’t know, maybe because you worked for me, or because ladies into ladies is not normal, let alone fourteen years ago…

-Well… it seems we both are the opposite of “normal” – she cupped Jean’s face with a soft hand and smiled sweet and widely – You need to rest, dear. We have the rest of our lives to speak about what “normal” means.

\- All I need is to be with you – Jean fondly looked at her – Lay down with me tonight.

-You sure? I don’t want to hurt you.

-You won’t.

She curled her body near Jean and rested a hand atop the woman’s bosom, which went up and down at the beat of Jean’s heart, fiddling around with the neck of the nightgown.

-Jesus Christ! Your hands are frozen! – exclaimed Jean at the touch of Millie’s fingertips.

-Hahaha, sorry. If it bothers you, you can always warm me up.

-You, blatant girl! – Jean pretended to be offended, but even so, she kissed Millie very tender – I’m so in love with you.

-Mmm – moaned Millie – It feels so damn good…

-Better get used to it, it’s only the first of many.

Millie smiled at her and covered both bodies with the blanket, having the feeling that her life was complete with Jean as her lover at last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End.
> 
> I will write more when I learn more english :)


End file.
